


Snowballed

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [54]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Things escalate fast.





	

Hux does not shriek.

He has not shrieked in - he does not shriek.

He did _not_ expect the sudden shock of violence at the back of his head, nor did he expect the _horror and dishonour_ of the dribbles and shards working coldly down his nape. He absolutely did _not expect it_ , and as such has  **no idea** what the proportionate response to this is.

He is an adult. Mature. A _General_.

And the only person anywhere nearby who would have the _gall_ to throw weaponised ground-water at him is busily trying to not shake in amusement, wrapped up in the millions of layers of black he wears.

Hux narrows his eyes, and continues on.

***

Kylo is in the shower. He is busily cleaning himself after a long day (Hux had declined to join him for once), humming nonsense tunes to himself.

Hux waits until Kylo’s almost ready to leave, then he strikes.

He pulls open the door to the fresher, and up-ends the bucket of melting snow-drift onto the man’s head.

“HUX WHAT THE FUCK?”  


“I was just returning your volley,” he replies, trying not to be too smug about it as he watches his Knight sputtering under the cold spray.  


“IT WAS ONE SNOWBALL.”  


“Yes, and now I’ve preemptively prevented you from escalating the situation.”  


“I’M NOT THE FUCKING REPUBLIC.”  


“No. You’re not. I wish we _could_ end them by dumping snow on them.”  


He hands Kylo a towel. 

Kylo grabs it.

“We have stew for dinner,” he says, by way of a truce.  


(He hopes it’s ended the hostilities. He’ll soon find out.)


End file.
